So you're leaving
by AllyCh
Summary: Richard walked in and saw Arizona and Eliza almost kissing, this is what happens next
1. Chapter 1

Arizona just watched Eliza go away just after Richard walked into the room and saw them almost kissing, she feels bad for both of them, how did she let that happen... She always find herself stuck in impossible position. This time she is right in the middle of the civil war happening at the hospital. She fell for the wrong person...

There are her friends on one side and the women she likes on the other side. She knew since the very beginning that this would happen somehow and that she'd have to face it, face them, face her feelings for Eliza.

Arizona is a sparkling person, she shine, she smiles and spread joy most of the time, but she doesn't open up easily, especially after this long and destructive love story she had with her ex-wife. It took her time to go out, meet new women. She tried her best to resist Eliza but the truth is, she felt it since the very first day, Eliza is different, she has something different, when she was a threat for most of her colleagues, Arizona felt safe and comfortable whenever Minnick was around.

So here she was, in the room they spent their first night together, she watched her walk out and didn't even try to hold her back, she knew.

Eliza left the room and started this new day on a very bad note even if it seemed amazing at first. She was angry and disappointed, she could not help that feeling even if she knew deep down that Arizona was never responsible for this mess.

But she didn't say anything,

Everyone hated her here, not everyone but so many people that it makes it complicated for her to come in the morning, the do her job and to enjoy it, she needed to talk to Bailey today because she wouldn't stand this atmosphere for much longer.

She has these feelings growing for Arizona, she is the only person in the hospital who sees her for who she really is, and yet she isn't ready to defend their relation in front of her friends.

She needs someone to have her back sometimes, she needs someone who will understand and just listen when she needs it and Arizona has been this person for the past week but suddenly Eliza doubted where all of this could lead if the situation wouldn't improve.

She wasn't the kind of person who gives up, but this had become so unlivable for her here, the other day in her car she was ready to leave but Arizona showed up and made her change her mind. But now she had so many doubts.

She knew that Arizona would never choose her over the others, she'd have never ask her to make that choice but that's probably what's gonna happen next and Minnick wasn't ready to hear Robbins give up on her...

Eliza went to Bailey's office.


	2. Chapter 2

"Arizona move, do something"

She told herself, she needed someone to talk to and suddenly realized she has no one, Richard was mad, Eliza too and April hadn't talked to her in months.

Amelia had told her to wait for April to come back to her but Arizona really needed someone now. She decided to give it a try...

Ar: Hey April can I talk to you for a sec?

Ap: Arizona, I am busy and not ready to talk to you.

Ar: ok I don't ask you to talk, I understand, but I miss you and I'll never stop apologizing for what I did, could you at least listen, I'm a mess, in the middle of a bigger mess.

April knew that Arizona wouldn't go away and that she really needed her, she wouldn't have come other wise and so she decided to listen.

They both went to an on-call room, Arizona locked the door, April looked at her and knew it was important.

They sat and April listened to her friend telling her the story with Eliza, the kiss, the hug everything and finally Richard.

Ad: They left, this morning, they both left me, I made a mistake.

Ap: Arizona I know you, you're honest and you protect the others before yourself usually, how did you let that happen?

Ar: I don't know, I didn't see it coming, not that fast. I really like her, and I'm afraid she'll be mad. The other day in the parking lot, she was ready to quit and go home, I made her change her mind and now this, what if she decide to leave?

Ap: Go talk to her. Find her, talk to her and then explain to Richard, he is your friend, he'll understand.

April just looked at Arizona here, almost crying, she smiled to reassure her friend.

Ap: I really have to go now, I hope you'll be ok.

Ar: thank you.

She watched her friend go.


	3. Chapter 3

Eliza just found Bailey and they were in the way to the office.

Everyone saw them leave and were wondering what's happening there. Why would Eliza ask to see Bailey now? Nothing happened this morning.

As they enter the room, Eliza was thinking about what she was going to say and how to say it without seeming like a quitter...

The two women sat at the desk, Eliza started to talk, everyone was looking at Bailey face, she was shocked and mad.

Arizona went out of the on-call room, she needed to find Eliza.

She was walking, almost running in the hospital and she saw everyone looking at Bailey's office, she was too small she couldn't see anything, she asked Jackson

Az: why are you all here, what's happening ? Don't you have a job to do ?

J: Minnick is in, she asked to talk to Bailey and that seems pretty tensed in there.

Arizona pushed everyone to see the scene.

Just when she could finally see, Eliza handed a paper to Bailey.

Eliza was giving her resignation letter to Bailey, the one she wrote a week ago and told Arizona she had thrown.

E: I can't do it anymore, I was supposed to do that last week, someone asked me to stay but I can't. My methods are never gonna be efficient if your attendings don't want my help. I reached a point where my favorite time of the day is coming home, usually my favorite time is putting on my scrubs.

So now you have two choices, either you talk to them, we all act like grown up for the good of this hospital, or I'm gone, tomorrow morning.

Arizona knew what was happening, Eliza talked to her about it 3 days ago, she knew she didn't feel comfortable at the hospital, considering the attitudes of Grey, Avery and al the other doctors she knew her work was not useful and she felt like she had reached the limit she could support.

Arizona reassured her, she said they'd see, they'd realize she is just here for the hospital and she said that now that they were "dating" she'd help and talk to the others.

That's why she was so disappointed this morning...

Arizona knocked on the door of Bailey's office.

B: Not now!

Ar: I need to talk to Dr Minnick now.

B: Wait please Dr Robbins, we are in the middle of something serious.


	4. Chapter 4

Arizona couldn't wait one more minute, she opened the door without the permission.

"I know, that's why I'm here, I need to talk to Dr Minninck, I'll explain to you later Miranda."

Ar: Eliza can you come please ? So we can talk somewhere not everyone is watching.

E: I don't care they are watching actually.

Ar: Please.

Miranda understood she had to let them talk, she left her office, the letter was still on the desk.

Eliza knew she was hard on Arizona, but she was so hurt and insecure here.

She went in the direction of the door...

Arizona looked at her, thinking that she was leaving again, for real this time.

She said "so, you're leaving..."

Eliza turned around looked at this amazing blond woman facing her.

"No, not yet, not like that, I'm closing the curtains so we can talk, privately."

Arizona didn't know what this meant but somehow she was relived that the brunette wasn't leaving.

She didn't care about the others, she didn't care about anything but loosing Eliza.

Ar: I am sorry, I am so sorry. I was so scared to hurt my friends I didn't realized you were the one I was hurting.

E: I know you are, I know you care, I just can't do it anymore. Last week you gave me hope, in the parking lot, I stayed, because I finally had someone. I knew from the very beginning I was putting you in a very complicated position and I'm sorry for that, but I don't know, that felt so natural, that felt so easy when we were just the two of us... And then you said you were sick of hiding, and I kissed you because I thought you were ready. We talked a lot the night after that, you knew you were my rock here, and this morning, everything fell apart I couldn't take it anymore...

Ar: I know it might seems too late but I'll explain, I'm not ashamed that we are seeing each other, I'd be crazy to be, you're so amazing. I'm here, I'll be here, this hospital needs you they just don't realize how precious you are.

E: You're right it's a little too late, everyone knows now anyway and I don't think your lack of honesty toward them will make it easier for me, for you.

Ar: I don't care about them, now I'm talking about you, I'm not very demonstrative all the time, it takes me time to trust someone and open up, but you, you're the best thing that happened in my life for a long time. I was stupid at the beginning, it took me time, but now, there is nothing I want more than to be with you. I need you, please don't leave.


	5. Chapter 5

Eliza knew how hard it was for Arizona to say such things, she looked deep into her blue eyes.

They both stared at each other for minutes.

Arizona looked so vulnerable, Eliza couldn't help but come closer and grab her hand.

E: I, I know it's not all on you, I'm sorry I overreacted this morning, that's just, I'm not used to not find my place where I work, I'm a good doctor, I'm not used to be treated like I am here.

You are the reason I stayed until now, Arizona, I want to be with you, we have to do it together.

Arizona looked at Eliza, she wasn't sure of what she heard.

Eliza put Arizona's hands on her hips, and softly she pulled her closer.

They just had their first fight and all she wanted was to feel her heart beat against hers, she wanted to feel the same as last night, she wanted Arizona.

They hugged, for a while, they felt their bodies creating connections.

Arizona put her hands in Eliza's hair, she put her face closer, she felt the brunette's breath transcending her face and as they lips touched, she knew something was happening.

"So you're staying?" Asked Arizona looking at her beautiful girlfriend

That was quite intense and emotional, Eliza had tears rolling down her face, Arizona kissed her right cheek.

"Yes. I am"

Arizona kissed Eliza's forehead softly, she looked into her beautiful blue eyes.

The moment could last forever.

*Knocking on the door*

"Can I come in, I'd like to have my office back, I have work to do"

Arizona grabbed Eliza's hand

"Yes please come in, we were done"

Arizona took the letter on Bailey's desk, put it in the garbage and says

"I don't think you'll need it"

Miranda looked confused

"Robbins what's happening here?"

E: "I am staying. This hospital *looked at Arizona* needs me, I'm not done yet. I need to see Dr Webber.

Robbins smiled, and they both left Miranda's office.

Note: This is the first fanfiction I wrote, I think this is the end of this one, I know it's a short one, I take any reviews and will appraciate all constructive remarks.  
Disclaimer: English is not my 1st language, sorry for the mistakes and typo.


End file.
